


Trouble

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009), Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom hires a new mechanic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

Dom watched his new mechanic and Letty pretty close the first few days. From that entrance, with the blonde brazenly telling him he had to hire her because she'd make his business pick up, he'd smelled trouble.

Watching Letty deal with her cinched that impression, and he was of half a mind to tell her to take her sweet ass out of his shop.

He didn't, because he had made her a deal for one week's worth of his space, so he walked out and went to get a sandwich from his sister. He didn't think much of leaving them alone for too long, and came back in, not even thinking about the fact he moved quieter than most men did out of habit.

That's the only reason he saw the danger wasn't in a fight brewing, as he saw a smoldering look between his on and off girl with the new mechanic. Whoever this Sway was, she was twisting Letty up good, and that made Dom half smile.


End file.
